Crows of Karasuno
by Megane-kouhai
Summary: What if all the Haikyuu! schools were actually mafia groups? Battling for dominance in Japan, our characters face the good, the bad, the unthinkable, and the unexpected. More chapters to be added and written. Rated T for potential mild swearing and violence in later chapters, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I cannot claim all the credit for this fic, because it was a collaboration between me and a friend from Instagram, who has kindly allowed me to share it here. _

_This chapter is merely a brief introduction about the Head of the Crows. More chapters to be added and written :)_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

><p>Sawamura Daichi, alias the Captain, was the new leader of the infamous Crows, keeping all of his members in check. He was the best part of the gang at interrogation, and was partner of Mr. Refreshing. <p>

Mr. Refreshing, also known as Sugawara Koushi, was often jokingly referred to as "Mother" by the Crows. He was the gang's most capable medic, as well as an expert swindler, was a good source of intelligence. 

Azumane Asahi, often called the Ace of the Crows, was the gang's go-to driver. Vehicle repairs went to his partner, the Guardian Deity. 


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm pretty sure that it was Noya *senpai* that gave me the idea for turning all of the lovable volleyball dorks into terrorists._

_Oh, and I got my class hoodie yesterday._

_IT WAS BLACK._

_THE WORDS ON IT WERE WHITE._

_I COULD'VE SWORN IT WAS A PART OF THE KARASUNO TEAM UNIFORMS._

_Oh right, and I also changed my pen-name to Megane-kouhai, for future reference._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters T^T_

_Anyways, on with the fic!_

* * *

><p>The Crows, now far from their so-called "Small Giant Era", were often mocked as "The Flightless Crows", were the least of the other gangs' concerns.<p>

It was on a particular day when Shimizu Kiyoko decided that things had to change. Fast.

"Daichi," she mumbled quietly, adjusting her wire-rimmed glasses, tapping her pen lightly on her clipboard.

A man in a suit looked up from the documents piled upon his desk.

"Daichi," Kiyoko repeated. "Things must change."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Kiyoko, it's not-"

"Daichi," the young woman slammed her clipboard on his desk, glasses flashing threateningly. "I mean it, we can't go on like this."

"There's nothing we can do, Kiyoko," Sawamura Daichi said through clenched teeth. "The Swans are out there claiming every part of the country as their own. We almost lost our lives to the Iron Wall, and the Cats aren't helping us out."

Kiyoko pressed her lips into a thin line. True, the Swans are out there terrorizing the whole country, and they almost lost two of their own to the Iron Wall only a few months ago.

"There's always something that we can do, Sawamura-kun." The young woman turned and left the room.

Sawamura Daichi stared blankly at the walls surrounding him. _Of course _he knew things had to change, especially in dark times like this, but there's little that they can do to turn the tides.

_Unless..._

Daichi quickly dialed a number on his phone, praying for the best.

"Kiyoko, see how many more people you can get for us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update, I was really busy with school work and schist T^T hope you enjoy the later chapters as promised!_

* * *

><p>Rain hammered loudly against the hard ground.<p>

"_No."_ A small figure mumbled to himself, biting his lip, holding back streams of tears.

"No_. NO! _It's not over!_" _Hinata Shouyou fell to his knees as he looked around at the lifeless bodies strewn around him.

"Mori? Kawashima? Suzuki?!_" _The young man screamed at no one in particular, desperately searching through the mounds of bodies for his gang-mates.

"They're all dead." An irritated voice answered.

"You- YOU BASTARD!" Hinata pointed a shaking hand at his enemy, but withdrew it almost immediately.

A raven haired man, not much older than him was standing over him, royal blue eyes flashing menacingly, giving off a kingly aura.

No, not a king.

A tyrant.

"I'll kill you for this. You. All of you Kitagawa Daiichi bastards." Hinata whispered, and fled the scene, unaware that someone was watching him from afar.

* * *

><p>It had been precisely a year ever since those events had happened.<p>

Hinata Shouyou strolled uneasily around the streets, seeking new opportunities for battles and protection from other gangs.

He felt something slip into his hand as a slender figure brushed pass him. He looked down at his hand.

"_Karasuno: Seeking new members. Desperate. 5th alley."_

The name "Karasuno" rung a bell. Hinata gasped.

It was _the _Karasuno gang. The one that he always admired and highly respected.

A chance for him. At last.

Hinata quickly pocketed the slip of paper, and his began his way downtown.


End file.
